fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA080
Synopsis The episode begins with Yazmyne clutching her new Cyndaquil tightly in her arms, overjoyed with the Pokemon's absolute cuteness. Electabuzz is jealous as Cyndaquil is taking his old spot while Eevee of laughs and smiles. Yazmyne is eager to train Cyndaquil as he could be a great addition for her next gym battle or a grand asset for her next contest. As they walk, a young man runs up to Yazmyne. He apologizes for stopping her and tells her that his name is Jonathan. He said that he's been looking for a wild Cyndaquil and noticed the one in Yazmyne's hands. He asks Yazmyne to follow her to his ranch to see if he can confirm if this is the Cyndaquil. Uncertain, Yazmyne agrees to go while Cyndaquil looks a bit nervous. At Jonathan's ranch, Yazmyne is greeted by his mother Elizabeth and Andre with the surprise addition of Blaze who has an Eevee on him. Yazmyne is welcomed to warm milk and some food for her Pokemon. Yazmyne and Blaze catch up with Blaze explaining that he drove to the ranch in the last two days. While his Eevee and Yazmyne's get acquainted, blaze explains he caught Eevee very recently and he hopes to evolve it into a Flareon one day. Blaze then congratulates Yazmyne on her victory in Corydalis City. Yazmyne appreciates the praise but quickly inquires about Dante; Blaze ponders a bit, recognizing the name. He says that he defeated Dante's Bug-Type Pokemon a while back but he returned with a Gligar and ended up winning the battle. Yazmyne explains how she knows Dante, leading Blaze to praise the boy on his dedication to his Bug-Types to overcome any obstacle. '' ''Yazmyne then appropriately asks about this Cyndaquil that they are looking for. Elizabeth shows Yazmyne to the back of the ranch where two Typhlosion, Meganium, and Feraligatr are being surrounded by their base pre-evolutions. Elizabeth explains that this ranch breeds the starter Pokemon distributed across Pokemon Centers and the Pokemon Lab in Riau and Johto. Blaze states that he donated his female Typhlosion to the ranch a few years ago, but stops by every month to check on her. He explains that a while ago one of the Cyndaquil ran out of the ranch and has not been seen for three months. He and the ranch have been in contact with several cities, but no has seen him. Therefore, when they spot a trainer with a Cyndaquil they kindly ask how they received the Cyndaquil, leading Yazmyne to wonder how they'd know which is the right Cyndaquil. Elizabeth responds saying that a mother knows her baby, referencing the mother Typhlosion. Yazmyne's Eevee join her while Cyndaquil peeks his head out of the door. He sees one of the Typhlosion and the other Cyndaquil. Blaze's Typhlosion spots Cyndaquil and quickly rises, stomping her way to the Pokemon. Spooked, Yazmyne's Cyndaquil jumps into her arms while Typhlosion attacks with a Flamethrower. Electabuzz is quickly to defend Yazmyne with Light Screen. Electabuzz soon grows hostile. Yazmyne removes Cyndaquil from her arms and gives him to Typhlosion, wondering if he belongs to her. Cyndaquil does not want to go anywhere. Typhlosion happily hugs Cyndaquil and the other Cyndaquil happily greet him. Yazmyne wants to know what's wrong and Andre correctly believes that Yazmyne's Cyndaquil is the one they are looking for. Andre continues to explain they the Cyndaquil they were looking for has a Hasty nature. The Cyndaquil would often attack his siblings and stare outside of the ranch. Then one day, he released a Smokescreen one day and fled without a trace. Yazmyne wants Cyndaquil to tell her if this is where he was born and Cyndaquil admits that this is his home. Yazmyne the recalls Cyndaquil and promptly releases him. Cyndaquil, no longer hers, becomes frantic and angry. Yazmyne calmly tells Cyndaquil that she would have loved to train him, but he is not hers to train, but he was meant to be a Pokemon who will accomplish great things with another trainer. Elizabeth and Andre thank Yazmyne for doing such, though Blaze is a bit uncertain at the decision. Increasingly upset, Cyndaquil releases a large-scale Smokescreen that covers up everyone and everything. Cyndaquil promptly flees the ranch. Blaze's Typhlosion sucks in all of the smoke in a few deep breaths, impressing Yazmyne. Tyhphlosion then takes off in search of her baby. After some violent coughing, the ranch's Roserade and Chansey heals everyone with Aromatherapy and Heal Bell. Blaze tells Yazmyne they need to follow Cyndaquil; Yazmyne immediately declines, explaining that she does not have a right to return to a Pokemon she released. She believes it will be best if she was not here when Cyndaquil returned. Blaze crosses his arms, not accepting Yazmyne's reasoning. Blaze kindly explains to the ranchers that Yazmyne should keep Cyndaquil. Blaze says that he wanted to find Cyndaquil, but he did not have any intention to separate Cyndaquil from any trainer. Elizabeth, Andre, and Jonathan agree, making Yazmyne feel incredibly stupid. She then takes off with Eevee and Ivysaur to find their friend. Cyndaquil is shown scurrying in the forest, still furious. With her more natural speed, Typhlosion finds her baby and motions for her to come back. Cyndaquil ignites the flames on his back attacks with Swift. The mother curls into a ball with Defense Curl, not intending to attack her child. Cyndaquil keeps attacking with Ember, which the mother counters with a weakened Flamethrower. Typhlosion then perform Extrasensory, taking back Cyndaquil in a tractor beam-like move. Cyndaquil becomes increasingly upset and releases an Ember everyhere, frantically, sparking a fire. Running, Yazmyne, Blaze, and Jonathan see smoke which becomes flames. The nearby forest is burning. Typhlosion grabs hold of her baby and runs out of the forest, but she is hindered by the burning branches that are crashing down. Using back fire, Typhlosion releases a powerful Flamethrower that fully incinerates some of the branches and trees that clears a path, but only a temporary one as the forest comes crashing down around her. Suddenly, a Psychic stops the flames. It is from Yazmyne's Kirlia and Blaze's Eevee assists with Sand Attack. Typhlosion runs out of the forest now safe until she encounters her trainer. Typhlosion then squeezes her baby with love but Cyndaquil interprets it as if she'll keep him trapped at the ranch Cyndaquil jumps out of his mother's arms and runs to Yazmyne. Cyndaquil jumps up an down several times, wanting to go with her. Cyndaquil's mother looks very sad as it seems she's lost her baby. Yazmyne tells Cyndaquil that he's being very rude to his mom and if he leaves, he needs to do so properly and explain that to her. Cyndaquil understands and he runs to his mother, speaking to her. Afterwords Cyndaquil releases a light puffy fireball that bursts into sparkles. Cyndaquil then runs back to Yazmyne and he jumps into her arms, making Eevee jealous again. When releasing Cyndaquil her Ultra Ball stopped functioning, but she has a Great Ball just for him. Cyndaquil presses the ball himself and accepts capture once more. Everyone returns to the ranch. With Cyndaquil's whereabouts discovered, Blaze plans driving back to Freesia City with Eevee after saying farewell to his Typhlosion. Yazmyne, Eevee, and Ivysaur take off as well with Cyndaquil in Yazmyne's arms. Yazmyne keeps walking on her way to her next gym. She holds on tightly to her Cyndaquil and repeats that she cannot wait to train Cyndaquil for her next contest. Major Events *Yazmyne captures the wild Cyndaquil who has been following her *Yazmyne again meets up with Blaze *Yazmyne encounters Cyndaquill's mother Typhlosion on the Fennel Ranch *Yazmyne releases Cyndaquil, but then recaptures him For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Blaze *Nurse joy Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures